Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for managing electronic messaging, and more particularly, managing electronic messages by detecting a change in the message and notifying a user.
Background of the Disclosure
Communicative exchanges by multiple users using one or more communications networks or communications systems can include extensive conversations, for example, via email or text messaging. Users can communicate via electronic messaging which may be accessible by a computer or personal data assistant (PDA). Further, users can communicate using, on-line chat groups, blogs, e-mails, instant messaging, document libraries, and social networking websites accessible using the Internet. Messaging applications may include, Instant Messaging, using a cell phone or through a service via the Internet using a computer. Email is also extensively used via the Internet or using an Intranet. An extensive email communication may be created, or likewise an extensive messaging thread, between users replying and adding to an initiator of the message. The use of multiple clients or devices, for example, mobile phones, tablets, laptops, netbooks, car communication systems, etc., are also available.
Known email and messaging systems may include techniques to detect and indicate a status or a change of an electronic message, such as indicating: replied, updating, or read. Also, techniques exist to send a return receipt to a sender. However, one shortcoming of present systems for detecting and indicating status of electronic communication is regarding detecting and indicating a change in the content of the message.
For example, multiple users may email or text message each other creating a thread or a communications thread over time. The participants in the thread may not be aware of another user's message. For example, one participant may be answering a question by an initiator of the thread, while another user is preparing and sending another answer to the same question. Thus, efforts are duplicated and undesirable confusion can occur.
A problem with known techniques of indicating status or a change of an electronic message is determining if a subset of addressed users have answered or responded to a social mail message. For example, there is not a straightforward and uncomplicated way to determine if one or more users included in an email thread have answered or replied to an originating email. A user may have to expand all emails in a thread and ascertain the sender and/or read each email in a thread to determine if another user has responded to the originating email. This technique may be problematic, time consuming, cumbersome for the user, and prone to error.